ikariamfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Jrooksjr
Template Navbox *I think is broken. It shows two show/hide links. rmedic 21:12, 18 June 2009 (UTC) *It works now, thx. rmedic 20:03, 19 June 2009 (UTC) I want to help! *I'll have more free time in a couple of days. If you need help with anything just leave a message on my talk page. rmedic 20:03, 19 June 2009 (UTC) *I will be working on Patch 0.3.2 a lot. It changes almost everything. There is a lot of work to be done. We need a better page naming strategy. "Patch 0.3.0/Page" is not good enough. rmedic 21:48, September 5, 2009 (UTC) **I know one thing for sure. If they update one server to a new version, they will update them all. So there is no need for old pages on this wiki. No one needs them. They should be deleted. We could write new pages like Patch 0.3.2/Page and when that version goes live on all the servers, just move that page to Page. I also think we should delete all outdated information because it will only confuse people. ::We don't need info like "This chart is valid since v.0.2.0.". All the information should be valid for the latest version. We don't need to know it wasn't valid a couple of years ago... rmedic 11:04, September 6, 2009 (UTC) *If you need any help, just let me know! You can also use the shout box. rmedic 19:12, September 6, 2009 (UTC) *Do you mind if I stop Wikia bot from greeting users? rmedic 21:48, September 6, 2009 (UTC) **Over 50% of user talk pages are for anonymous users. Wikia bot generates a lot of spam and unnecessary links. I have stopped Wikia from generating user talk pages for anonymous users. Now only registered users can get a message from Wikia. rmedic 20:23, September 7, 2009 (UTC) *Do you mind if I delete all Patch 0.2.8/* pages and remove any links to those pages? rmedic 12:12, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Math Library? There is a math library at: http://meta.wikimedia.org It allows for math templates like ABS, For (loop), Len, Loop (simple), power and Square root. I copy-pasted these templates into the sandbox, and they seem to work just fine. There might be a way to "import" these templates instead of copy paste.. but I'm not that good at this yet :) Anyway.. wanting your thoughts on if this is a good idea, and what the best way to go about it is. Alleycat1969 03:39, 9 July 2009 (UTC) I think we need to get rid of all the random pages with server related information, it spams the wikia. -- Well, the problem is that if I hit random page, I always get one of them, plus they are cluttered it makes the wikia become a very unofficial style that a wikia shouldn't present since most of the information is random and outdated. 01:58, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Working hard! *I sure hope you didn't get fired! Where do you find all that time?! You have become active again. Those tables are great! Wikipedia has something like that. Suggestion: let's make it look more like Ikariam, they like brownish colors. Just make sure you don't use up all your energy before the patch 0.3.2 goes live. We will have to update everything all over again. Suggestion: make another template like your alert box saying that some page needs to be updated and adding it to some category... rmedic 21:42, September 9, 2009 (UTC) * LOL! I was saying Ikariam was brownish. But the tables are blueish. I was thinking about making it look more like Ikariam. (And I know you took that template from WoW wiki!) rmedic 22:05, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Version 3.2.0 Units & Workshop hi i need a link with the units in the new version(v3.2.0) and the workshop in the new version.... Polling Proposition Thank you for accepting my idea. Armachedes 22:34, September 19, 2009 (UTC) New stylesheets I can see you are not a designer in real life, but it doesn't look bad. Keep up the good work! Maybe we could find a way to redirect all the skins to the main skin. So we don't have to update all of them at the same time. And maybe we could keep one basic, unchanged skin so we compare it to our main skin. I can see you are working hard on this one and it looks better already. rmedic 20:12, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Glass research The glass research in the science category needs to be replaced by the new experiments research. As this would involve making changes to multiple pages, I did not feel comfortable enough to do all of them for I do not know where they are all located. If you need info on the new research, I can provide that. Tank Master 18:57, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Tank_Master edit question Is there a way to lock a page while I make an edit to it? I spent 2 hours on the palace page updating info on the warehouse levels, clicked save, then it told me someone else had made an edit while I was editing the page. I was not able to merge my changes into the new version. I ended up loosing my changes in the process (yes, it was my fault for not saving). Tank Master 21:05, September 27, 2009 (UTC) RE: Governor's Residence and Palace They were not completely the same as levels 11 and 12 were worded: This level is improbable to reach. With max reductions, it would take 9 level 40 Warehouses to complete. (11 spots available: 1 for Carpentry, 1 for Governor's Residence, 9 left for Warehouses.) The palace page substituted "Governor's Residence" for "Palace". I reworded the 2 levels removing that part of the wording. This should allow for the 2 places to still link to one page. Tank Master 02:22, September 28, 2009 (UTC) ---- before I made my edits to the pages yesterday, they were largely different (palace had the "Master building score" column that the palace did not have). However, after I made the changes, I did copy that column over to the palace, but there was some wording in the level 11 and 12 reflecting the current building you were looking at. I changed the wording so it would work for both pages because I agree that it will make changes in the future easier. Just leave it as it is now. Editing style guidelines I think we should make an editing style guideline or something like that. I hate when people edit a page just to change: * "border=1 colspan=2" to "colspan=2 border=1" because it doesn't matter * to because it's more difficult to read * table row from "a || b || c" to "a | b | c" because "a || b || c" takes less space and you can find what you are looking for faster. We should make some rules about that and make sure that registered users make their edits according to those rules. rmedic 08:32, September 28, 2009 (UTC) ---- I concur Tank Master 17:04, September 28, 2009 (UTC) resource pages I made changes to all of the resource pages, including the resource itself and the resource gathering page. (i.e. marble and marble quarry) Please look them over to see if you like the changes and if I made any mistakes in my copy and pasting. There is reference to the old wonder that is no longer relevant in the resource page. Wile I could remove the wonder variable, I did not know how or were to modify the table to no longer show the wonder section. I added an Experiments page for the new research in 0.2.3, and updated info on the science page to reflect the change. People can start linking to this page now. Tank Master 04:49, September 29, 2009 (UTC) re: Wonder in table The wonders got completely redone. There is no longer an ongoing effect from wonders, and there is no longer any that boost resource output or decrease cost for anything. Our wonder page here is completely out of date now. Some of the wonders even have new images. I haven't figured out a good way yet to update that page, but if someone can upload the new images, I can rewrite the descriptions. Also, they refer to them as "miracles" now instead of "wonders". Do we want to keep the current wonder page for historical reasons? Tank Master 16:24, September 29, 2009 (UTC) ---- response to island page question: the former wonders to not give enduring effects anymore. Just the "blessing". I have updated http://ikariam.wikia.com/wiki/Miracle with the info, I will add images later. This should still help you decide on what to do about the island page. Also, a new feature in the island is an island forum. This allows you to send messages to all of the people on that island, but is only usable on islands you have a town on. If you need more info, I can see about providing that to you. Tank Master 20:14, September 29, 2009 (UTC) current wonder pages What do you want to do about wonder/miracle pages that already exist? For example - Colossus? I have created pages for Demeter`s gardens and Hades` Holy Grove. should I just overwrite these? Tank Master 22:43, September 29, 2009 (UTC) new warehouse calc template I have created a call that will automatically calculate the levels of warehouses needed for an upgrade including reductions for science. I basically copied over the file and made changes to the math. I have implemented it into the Town Hall page to demonstrate what it would look like in action. Please let me know if you think this will be useful or if you foresee any problems with it. Also, do you think it would be OK to add another row that would show the maximum reduction from all science and the appropriate reduction building? (the full 46% reduction) one advantage I see to this is if the warehouse storage amount changes, we can make the change to one page and values will update on all the other pages. Same would go for the reduction amounts from the deduction buildings. ---- Thanx for cleaning up the code, I didn't really know what was for what. I have added the MR row (as you can see above) to both WRaw and Raw (just the bottom part of Raw, so it wont affect the dual input on carp and AO). I created a Max Reduction page to explain what MR is for. I noticed that in the Raw script, the "actual value do to self deduction" is a but off on the second output. I accidentally created page: http://ikariam.wikia.com/wiki/Max_Reeduction can this be deleted? Thanx. As far as naming WRaw to WhLvl, I am fine with that. I actually almost did create it as WhLvl when I was building the script :Þ Should I go ahead and change it over now? I noticed on the TH page after I updated the WRaw script, the columns became quite wide when I had my browser full screen. Why is that? I didn't notice it last night when it didn't have the MR row. Page names with apostrophe I'm not that good in English so I don't know this one. Which apostrophe should we use ' or ‘ ? rmedic 23:22, September 30, 2009 (UTC) notes / raw script I saw the notes in the table like you mentioned, but not before I "fixed" it. (sorry, I hadn't seen your post yet.) What is your reasoning to have it in the table instead of outside? I think it looks better outside, so the table doesn't get so large. Also, as for the Raw script, it is quite off. It claims that with spirit level, the cost should be 10120 wood to get to level 25 carpentry, but according to the page in the game, it should take 9600. I saw that it was off for level 21 as well. Also, I see that they renamed the "carpentry" building to "Carpenter's Workshop". -- Tank Master 00:49, October 1, 2009 (UTC) ---- referring to the Raw - its the second column that is off, not the first. (used in the carp and AO pages). I had an equation figured out last night that may have worked, but I didn't write it down... I will think on it again later tonight. referring to the references - now that they are included into the table and the No Reduction: }*((100- })/100) ) }} }} Pulley: }*((100-2- })/100) ) }} }} Geometry: }*((100-6- })/100) ) }} }} Spirit Level: }*((100-14- })/100) ) }} }} where } = previous building level. (ie, cost for lvl 25 would have } of 24 because the reduction is based off level 24) I suppose you can also do ( }}-1) to read }*((100-14-( }-1))/100), then } would be the same as the level it is on. also, don't include the MR row. The Spirit Level row shows the lowest possible cost in the second column. MR assumes lvl 32 reduction, which cant happen because the building level isn't that high yet. Tank Master 17:14, October 1, 2009 (UTC) ---- re: Whoah wait - you said the 2nd number is the PREVIOUS building level? in the tables it is set to the current building level - on level 2 the 2nd number is 2 not 1 - level 3 = 3 not 2 etc in your current formula, you have ( } - 1) which takes the current level and subtracts 1, same as just using the previous level. ---- for the reference - I keep going back n forth on whether to include them in the table or not. With it in, it is obvious that the references are apart of the table, however, with it on the outside, you don't have to worry about formatting it to fit with the }*((100-14- }/100) I have corrected the formula, and found an error on the carp page where the second variable was one higher than the level, compounding our error. (the input for lvl 25 was 26, therefor the formula was using a 25% deduction instead of 24%). I have corrected the page, and with the new formula, the cost for lvl 25 is now correct. Checking with the AO page, lvl 26 is off by 1 unit. Probably not enough to worry about. I will check the higher levels as I build them. Tank Master 19:19, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Housekeeping I've been doing some housekeeping... I have noticed Nhieuloc has only 2 (two!!!) edits in the (Main) which are both spam/vandalism out of 270 total edits. He has uploaded a lot of junk images. I have banned his account. Can I delete his account and all those images and pages? rmedic 19:23, October 1, 2009 (UTC) re: Carpenter's workshop heh, so you were the one! :P yes, the pages should be "good enough" now. I think they may be off by 1 unit at the higher levels, but I will keep checking that as I upgrade. researches fyi - I just noticed some changes in the research area in the new version: under econ: Viticulture is now called 'Wine culture' Holiday is now called 'Relaxation holiday' no change was made to the description or dependencies science: (order changed) was: *Invention *Ink *Optics *Cultural Exchange *Anatomy *glass research is: * Polytheism (new) * Ink * Invention * Cultural Exchange * Anatomy * Optics * Experiments Polytheism is new. Ink and CE are in the same spots as before. Glass research has already been updated to experiments. I will attempt to make the changes today. Tank Master 21:58, October 1, 2009 (UTC) delete pages can you please delete pages http://ikariam.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Wh http://ikariam.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Wh/doc http://ikariam.wikia.com/wiki/Template:WRaw http://ikariam.wikia.com/wiki/Template:WRaw/doc it would appear as a normal user I cannot move pages, just copy them. I also cannot delete pages. Thx Tank Master 02:09, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Currency Templates I have been working on some new currency templates (resource templates). If you like them we can switch to those new templates. Here is what I have changed: * Templates now have a full name: becomes . This way you don't have to wonder is for or for . * They use a common template for HTML and only change image, text and link. If we need to change something, we can change it in only one place. So they will always look the same. * They don't have an unnecessary space character. Example: → old template (unwanted styling) → new template (correct rendering) * They support more inputs: ** → ** → ** → * And much more! If you like them, just say so on my talk page and I'll do all the work for you. I will replace all the old templates with the new templates. rmedic 14:38, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Master Builder Score template I have created a master builder template to display the points awarded for completing a level upgrade. It will accept both the total number of raw resources, or a math equation of wood + marble + whatever making it easier to display the score. You can find it here: I will be adding a column to display this info. Tank Master 00:31, October 5, 2009 (UTC) ---- I changed my mind slightly in favor of the equation format. Now when you mouse over the score, its will display "1234 + 2345 = 3579" while displaying a score of 35. also, can you lock that page? Thx Tank Master 00:31, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Unit info FYI: They have completely redone the powers and capabilities of the units (both military and navy) so our info is out of date. No unit has offensive or defensive capabilities anymore (for starters). I moved 4 units to a new name tonight, but other than what I did on the Barracks as well tonight, I dont have the time to update any of the other pages. The cost and power of the workshop upgrades has changed a lot to. Tank Master 06:56, October 5, 2009 (UTC) page layout I have updated all the building pages to the new template. I am going on vacation for the next few days, so I wont be able to add the warehouse or master builder score columns until I get back (unless someone get to it first). I also moved "flame thrower" to "Lightvessel" because they changed the name for that navel unit. Tank Master 06:44, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Blocking I agree, I always try to "Assume good faith" but this time that IP created Testing (Spam: content was: 'This is a test of the system' (and the only contributor was '70.75.165.209')). And after that made 2 edits to another page, which could be considered spam. If that was a registered user, I would have written something on the talk page. I was trying to prevent more spam. That IP will probably never come back, but if it does, I will be more than glad to teach it how to use Wiki. That is if, and only if, that IP creates an account. I have recently unblocked some accounts to make it possible for more people to help out on this Wiki. You have to understand that I go through every "unknown" (unregistered and newly registered) and most of the "known" user's edit and undo (a lot of) spam and vandalism. I may go too far sometimes, so it's good to know someone else is helping me get back in line. Thanks! Just one more thing. I wish we had more active users and sysops. It would be so much easier! rmedic 18:49, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Magic words If you want to disable the WYSIWYG editor which is splitting tables and putting every cell into a separate row, just insert a magic word __NOWYSIWYG__. I was trying to include it in a template, so it would be added to every page with a big table, but it doesn't work inside a template. I don't know why. Maybe you'll have better luck. rmedic 21:55, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Article deletion Are you idiot or what ? Why did you delete my article without even notifying me first ? -- WindowsNT - 06:52, 9 October 2009 0.3.1 isn't dead yet The front page indicates that all servers have been converted to 0.3.2, but that isn't true. Ikariam.com and possibly some others are still running 0.3.1 and I have found no indications anywhere when this will be changing. I'd try to correct the inaccurate statement on the main page but lack the permissions. (I discovered it when I came to look at the page on barracks and discovered that the chart someone was pointing me to was missing along with most of the rest of the article -- fortunately I was able to get the information I needed from a previous revision.) -- Strangelv 03:40, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Units page and 0.3.2 patch I've dabbled on this wiki before, I did a lot of work on the units page. I'd like to update it because the unit special abilities are obsolete now, but, I don't know how to do this for a "new version." Should I just start editing the existing page? I'm new-ish to wikis, so if there is some etiquette or whatever I should follow here let me know!--Istril 06:24, October 15, 2009 (UTC) -I see there is a class named "darktable zebra" that I can use when I update the units page. Where can I go to see a list of other classes? Also, when I make the new template, is there a place to put it, or do people just copy and paste from existing templates? Thanks for your help. Istril 03:57, October 18, 2009 (UTC) -Thanks very much for your help so far, apologies for my faux pas!Istril 03:57, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Research names changed - or did they? I' am not sure, but the last time I checked they had different names. We need someone with an account on the .org server... rmedic 21:05, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Hi! Hello! Now both Slinger and Swordsman pages are ready for patch 0.3.2. I'm goin to update all unit pages with the correct info this week. Have a nice day Ifaigios 13:00, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Units Slinger, Swordsman, Hoplite, Spearman, Barbarian Axe-Swinger pages are all ready for Patch 0.3.2 and updated with the new "brownish" style. Steam Giant is going to be the next updated. PS: Can somebody find an image of the Barbarian Axe-Swinger and put it in the article? Spelling Can you change the name from "Sulfur Carabineers" to "Sulphur Carabineer" and from "Spearmen" to "Spearman" to avoid redirection? Also the Fire Ship is now called "Lightvessel". PS: Steam Giant and Sulphur Carabineer pages also done. Archer is the next one. Changes Thanks for the new templates, should make things easier. I'm wondering about a few other possible changes. "Special" seems to have been reused in the table to show battlefield placement type (heavy, light, etc). Maybe we should rename this? Endurance we should almost definitely change to Hit Points, since I'm not sure if the stamina values are the same, still available, or indeed still used in this patch. We may want to add secondary attack stats (for ranged units fighting up front) and ammo capacity as well. Iniquity 20:22, October 17, 2009 (UTC) just curious, why use dull|- instead of just "-" ? Tank Master 00:56, October 18, 2009 (UTC)